Incendios de nieve
by FillMeWithInk
Summary: "Sherlock odia ver triste a John tanto como éste odia el frío". One-shot slash.


**INCENDIOS DE NIEVE**

****_By: FillMeWithInk_

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes son enteramente propiedad de la magnífica mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la ambientación elegida para este capítulo de Moffat y Gatiss, a los que agradezco enormemente la grandiosa idea de presentarnos un Sherlock tan atrapante e inteligente en nuestra época actual._

_La trama es mía, y no gano nada con ella salvo satisfacción personal. Disfruta con la lectura, espero que te guste, quienquiera que seas._

_Agradezco el título a la canción del mismo nombre, del grupo Love of Lesbian. Sus letras son siempre una inspiración maravillosa._

* * *

><p>-John, prepárame una taza de té.<p>

Sherlock, sentado en la butaca, deja de tocar el violín y lo apoya en la alfombra, junto a las patas de la mesa ratonera y junta ambas manos frente a su mentón, cerrando los ojos en un rictus sereno.

Watson alza la mirada sobre su portátil, y deja de teclear en silencio. Sherlock lleva cuatro días sin un caso, y sin embargo, ha estado tranquilo.

Demasiado tranquilo. Y eso no le da buena espina a John.

Se levanta desganado, y no es que lo haga porque tenga miedo de la ira –o aburrimiento, como él la llama- del detective consultor; es simplemente que está cansado, y prefiere dejarlo estar. Por lo tanto, camina a pasos lentos a través de la salita, hasta que sus pies descalzos rozan el frío suelo de la cocina de madera antigua. John nunca ha sido partidario de los calcetines. Unos ligeros temblores le recorren la espina dorsal, y de repente se siente ligeramente vulnerable. El frío siempre ha tenido ese efecto en él.

Es pleno diciembre, y últimamente el clima no ha dado tregua a la bulliciosa Londres. La lluvia, ahora quizás un poco más apacible, golpetea suavemente contra los envejecidos cristales del edificio, llevándose el polvo del tejado y el hollín de la chimenea a su paso, y dejando que la moribunda luz grisácea de la tarde aporte algo de luminosidad a la estancia.

Sí, últimamente, al caminar por las calles, el vaho se escapa como una nube de vida por las bocas enrojecidas de los caminantes, helándoles el pecho sin piedad ni demora. Los casos de gripe, catarros y pulmonías han aumentado considerablemente, y John no tiene apenas descanso alguno en , porque no da abasto.

Calienta el agua de la tetera lo más rápido posible, deseando que hierva para poder volver al sofá y taparse bajo las pesadas mantas de franela, absorbiendo todo el calor posible proveniente de la chimenea.

En Afganistán también hacía frío, por las noches, cuando dormía sólo en su tienda de tela, arreciada por el viento. Ese mismo frío de soledad, de desconsuelo.

Vierte el agua en una taza, y sumerge la bolsita de té con cuidado. Dos de azúcar. Lo remueve exactamente 17 veces, porque sabe que a Sherlock le gusta así. Ni una más, ni una menos.

Arrastra su cuerpo de vuelta al salón.

Cuando Sherlock lo mira desde su sitio, una desazón le corroe las entrañas. Sabe que John ha tenido mucho trabajo esta semana porque lleva el cabello deshecho, se ha mordido las uñas de la mano derecha por el estrés, las bolsas bajo sus ojos muestran algo más que mero cansancio por una mala jornada… Y porque ha escuchado los sollozos y quejidos de John las noches pasadas. Pesadillas sobre su tiempo en la guerra. Sobre sus heridas. Sobre el frío.

Sherlock sabe que John odia el frío. Es una debilidad que no puede aligerar por muchas capas de ropa que lleve; por muchos de esos jerseys de lana que se ponga. El clima le afecta hasta límites insospechados, como si se colara entre los poros de su piel hasta llegar hasta su corazón y se instalara allí, como un parásito, alimentándose de su vulnerabilidad.

Y Sherlock odia ver triste a John tanto como éste odia el frío.

-Aquí tienes Sherlock.

Por eso, cuando John le alcanza la taza, la recoge y la deja en la mesita ratonera junto a ellos, y agarra con cuidado y dulzura la mano del doctor.

-John, siéntate en mis rodillas,- ante la mueca del rubio, una mezcla entre vergüenza y confusión, el detective agarra su otra mano y le susurra- _por favor_.

Él sólo asiente, con la mente nublada por la incomprensión de las intenciones de Holmes, pero hace lo que le pide, tenso e incómoda con la situación.

Sherlock suelta las manos de John, y en su lugar, rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos, pasándole uno de ellos por su espalda y colocando la manta que descansa en el reposabrazos de la butaca sobre ambos.

Afianza su agarre sobre el doctor, hasta que consigue que se acomode en su pecho, y con la mano contraria a la que le recorre la espalda con calma, le acaricia el pelo con infinita ternura, mimándolo como si fuera un niño muy pequeño, colmándole de atenciones y cariño.

John mira apacible a Sherlock, aún sin saber del todo qué pretende, mas sin rechazar el contacto que le brinda el más alto; y es que sabe que este momento es único, y que debe atesorarlo como la maravilla que es.

Sherlock lee los ojos de John, deduciendo sin problemas qué es lo que ronda su mente.-John, no quiero que pases frío nunca. No si yo estoy aquí y puedo darte calor- descubre por fin el encanto, cual truco de magia, y el rubio se enternece en sobre manera.

Rodea el cuello de Sherlock con ambos brazos, y se acerca ligeramente a su boca, casi pidiéndole permiso. Le mira dudoso, pero Holmes acorta aún más la distancia, y respirando una última vez temblorosamente sobre sus labios, une los de ambos castamente, con esa inexperiencia tan puramente exquisita que posee, y que John ha sido el único en apreciar en pocas ocasiones.

John acuna sus mejillas y acaricia con los pulgares el cabello oscuro tras las orejas de Sherlock, que está ligeramente sonrojado y ha cerrado los ojos dócilmente, entregándose a su boca, cuya lengua ahora recorre el labio inferior del menor de los Holmes sin prisa, con sensualidad desbordada, disfrutando de la mueca de necesidad de su compañero, que abre su cavidad inseguro, y produce un pequeño sonido de gozo cuando la lengua de John se enreda con la suya propia en el ósculo más maravilloso y placentero de toda su existencia.

Se separan con la vista fija en los ojos del otro, y apoyan sus frentes durante un rato, ralentizando sus respiraciones. John deja caer su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y la mandíbula de Sherlock, inhalando en su cuello pausadamente con los ojos cerrados, y éste a su vez deja caer la suya sobre el cabello rubio, besándolo con ligereza de vez en cuando.

Y John, tras un rato, abre los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo.

-Gracias Sherlock- susurra con una sonrisilla.

-¿Por qué John?

-_Ya no tengo frío._ Ni siquiera recuerdo el de Afganistán.

John Watson tenía un incendio en el pecho; _un incendio de nieve y calor_. **Amor**.

Al igual que Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
